I´ll never let you go
by MiOnEtheBeSt
Summary: Fluffy again, despite the horcruxes and the summary. In order to destroy the last horcruxe before the one in Voldemort´s body, a sacrifice must be made. How are Ron and Hermione involved? Find out and pleeease review!


" This is me!" , Hermione gasped.

" WHAT?" , Ron shouted, frightened., " NO BLOODY WAY!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were out to find the horcruxes. They´ve found the last one before the one in Voldemort´s body. This one was located high on a mountain, as opposed to the one Dumbledore found in the sea. To be able to lay his hands on this one, a mudblood had to sacrifice his/hers life, as Hermione just translated from the ancient runes.

" Ron, there isn´t another way!" , she said, crying.

" I don´t care! This is not an option! I won´t hear a word about this!"

" Do you wanna get the horcruxes or…"

But before she ended the phrase, Ron leaned in and did what he´d been longing to do for three years: kissed the love of his life passionately, in a kiss that assured her that he cared too much to let her go, and that if that happened, he´d go to, because life without her would be unbearable, unthinkable, impossible. Her hands were around his neck, and his, around her waist. Those minutes for them were all that mattered. The past years seemed to never exist, the whole world didn´t exist, it was just the two of them. Her lips were sweeter then he´d ever imagined, the feeling was better then anything he had experienced in his wildest dreams. After a long time, they pulled apart, and it took a moment until they recovered a bit and reality hit them painfully.

" Ron" , she said, still close to his lips, " Oh Ronnie!" she said in the sweetest voice, her forehead against his, both hands in his cheeks, and it melted his heart. " I´m so sorry! But we had our chance. It´s too late now!"

" What are you talking about?" , he whispered.

" Ron, please" , she said, and began to cry once more.

"Shh". He kissed her again, gently and briefly "I won´t lose you again. I´ve lost you too many times to lose you forever now that you´re here with me at last".

Hermione sighed in frustration.

"Ron´s right Hermione. You and Ron shouldn´t even be here with me. I can´t ask you to do that, I´d hate myself forever!" Harry said, after a moment of silence between them.

"But Harry!" she said, walking towards him.. "You, most of all, know how important this is. Did you forget that when I came with you I swore to help you, even if I had to die doing it?"

"And did you forget I said I wouldn´t bear it if anything happened to you or Ron, and that´s why I wanted you to stay?"

"But I´m here now, she said, angrily. I´ve been involved in this since the beginning, I never left your side!"

"I´m definitely not questioning your loyalty"

"Then you should know I wouldn´t step back now." , she said, and before any of them could stop her, she ran towards the unknown opening in the mountain that probably had some dark spell that would kill her.

Harry ran, trying to reach her, but Ron didn´t take any chances. He pointed his wand at her:

"Stupefy!"

The spell knocked her to the ground, before she could reach the entrance. Ron´s knees gave in, and he began to cry, his body shaking head to foot. He was scared, relieved, and surprised with what he´d done, even tough it was to save her. He felt Harry patting his back, and heard him saying, "You did the right thing. Let´s take her to the apartment".

Harry had bought an apartment for them, before leaving to find the horcruxes. Once in a while they´d stay there, when they needed to think about the next step or one of them was seriously injured.

Harry and Ron apparated, Ron taking Hermione in the two-side apparition.Ron carried Hermione to the couch, pointed his wand and said:

"Ennervate!"

Then waited anxiously for her to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked around.

"What happened?", she asked weakly.

"We´re back in the apartment" Ron said, making her lay back again. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Are you ok? ", he asked, gently, with an look of pure adoration in his eyes.

"Just a bit dizzy", she said, "What happened?" she asked again, "I remember I was running…"

"And I stopped you from doing that madness. You are very wrong if you think I´d let you do that!"

"I´ll leave you alone", Harry said, and left.

"But what are we going to do now?" she asked, angrily again.

As an answer, Ron kissed her one more time. When they broke apart, she said, smiling, "I should´ve known you´d never let me go".

Two days after that, Harry was in his small room of the new apartment, and Edwiges returned with a letter. He opened it, and read:

"Dear Harry,

I discovered the location of the horcruxe within the mountain trough the mirror of Erised you inherit from Dumbledore. By the time you read this letter, you´ll be able to destroy this horcruxe. I am what Voldemort calls a mudblood.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonnagal."

THE END

A/N: Hahaha! (evil laughter).


End file.
